This invention relates to construction spacer clips for rigidly interconnecting in a spaced relation inverted-tee support members used in the construction of a suspended ceiling. More particularly, the invention relates to a clip for engaging and securely holding a pair of inverted-tee members positioned in spaced relation to form an air-slot through the ceiling and for receiving and supporting an air conditioning terminal (or troffer) used to carry conditioned air from the main air conditioning duct to the air-slot.
It has been common practice in commercial building construction to utilize a suspended ceiling (sometimes known as a soffit-type ceiling). The ceiling is constructed of a plurality of horizontally suspended inverted-tee support members intersecting to form a grid system for supporting ceiling tiles. The space formed between the soffit ceiling and the permanent ceiling or upper floor of a structure is generally utilized for heating and ventillating ducts in order to provide conditioned air from a central source to various areas within the building, with the ducts extending from a central duct to a troffer having an air discharge opening.
The troffers are generally installed so that the discharge opening abuts an air-slot formed through the soffit ceiling. Such installation requires that the troffer and associated ducting be secured within the soffit area.
It has become the practice to mount the troffers on the frame members of the suspended ceiling. However, such frame members are generally made of lightweight, relatively weak material that may readily be twisted or otherwise distorted by the heavy load of the troffer. Thus, in installations where the troffer is of a narrow design and only engages two parallel tee members, the heavy load imposed thereon may cause such members to twist, or in severe cases, to suffer complete failure.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the aforesaid problem. One such attempt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,224, and provides a bracket member suitably joined to the air conditioning troffer, such as by rivets for example. The bracket member then extends outward to engage the vertical portion of the inverted-tee members.
Although the above-mentioned bracket provides relative stability to the tee members and, in addition, acts to distribute the load more evenly across the tee members, the construction of the bracket is such that it must be positioned within an area defined by intersecting tee members. Thus, while the bracket is designed for sliding along the tee members, the restriction to a particular square of the ceiling grid reduces the amount of relative movement which may be used to position the air conditioning duct and associated troffer. The disadvantages of the prior art, especially the aforementioned U.S. patent, are overcome with the present invention and a novel spacing clip is provided which allows air conditioning ducts and associated troffers to be positioned where they are required, including positioning the troffer across intersecting tee members.